1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to editing of an individual television program according to linear programming, a method of automatically controlling a program rating, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to implement such an apparatus according to conventional techniques, a program editor selects suitable programs reflecting a customer's taste from among all available television programs by utilizing subjective knowledge according to the results of questionnaires filled by end users (customers). In this case, the programs are selected on at least a once-per-week basis. The programs are listed and printed out in a tape-like table (to be referred to as a table hereinafter) according to the channel numbers and time intervals. The TV or VTR is then automatically set according to this table. Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 41-8542, 42-1882, 53-40340, and 59-21114 issued to the present applicant are concerned with the above conventional system.